PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The NIH/ORIP/DPCPSI funded, Mutant Mouse Resource and Research Center (MMRRC) is a nation-wide repository of genetically engineered mouse strains created by and for the biomedical research community. The MMRRC was established to ensure the preservation, dissemination, and development of these valuable biological resources and related data. The MMRRC is a consortium of four Centers, each hosting an archive and distribution hub, and an Informatics Coordination and Service Center (ICSC) within a regionally distributed, trans-national network. Daily operations, management and short term strategies are discussed between the Centers and the ICSC by e-mail as well as in monthly consortium-wide teleconferences that involve key personnel and NIH program staff. However, regular in-person meetings are essential for a functional and thriving consortium, especially one that is geographically distributed. Therefore, this proposal seeks support for four, annual in-person meetings of the MMRRC and ICSC principal investigators and key personnel, as well as the four-member, MMRRC External Advisory Committee who will join the meetings biannually. Moreover, these meetings will provide access to directors of other NIH funded resources and an opportunity to showcase the MMRRC to its users ? each on a biannual basis. With over 80 years of mouse genetics and repository experience, The Jackson Laboratory joined the MMRRC in 2009 and since has been a key member of the consortium. Moreover, the R13 funding mechanism has supported the annual in-person MMRRC center meetings since the inception of the MMRRC. The Jackson Laboratory is submitting this proposal and will host the parent grant in the event that it is funded; however, each of the four MMRRC centers will have responsibility for organization of one of the four meetings. The overarching goals of these meetings are 1) to provide dedicated time to present center updates and research progress, to articulate new opportunities for collaboration, to evolve long-term program goals / strategies, plan and strategize responses to MMRRC EAC and user feed back and 2) to provide a venue for engagement with external advisors, NIH program officials, MMRRC users and other leaders of the scientific community. !